Shippers Challenge
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: A series of short stories and drabbles involving various shippings. Canon or crack pairings. Requests are welcome.
1. Ash & Dawn: Watching

Bowser Blanchette Presents:

Shippers Challenge

**All characters belong to their respective owners**

**

* * *

**Title: Watching You

Ash/Dawn - Pearlshipping

Dawn watched as Ash was preparing for the Sinnoh League Conference. His determination has not been waned, not even when he suffered his most crushing defeat at the hands of Paul. She watched as he finally finished going over his team and was about to head out of the Pokémon Center to do some serious training when suddenly...

"Hey, Ash?"

Ash looked and saw Dawn approaching him, "What's wrong, Dawn?"

Dawn, very nervously asked, "Can I help you train for the Pokémon League?"

Ash looked at her with admiration. He had to admit, she was very cute.

He approached her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Sure, that'll be great!" he replied.

Dawn blushed from the kiss she received, "Thanks, Ash."


	2. Barry & Ursula: 1st Time Barry Got Laid!

Title: The First Time Barry Got Laid!

Barry/Ursula- BoastShipping

Requested by: Mo12341234

Barry had a very interesting day. He was somehow 'hypnotized' into watching a peach-haired girl perform in a Pokémon Contest. Barry watched as the girl used her Plusle and Minun to gracefully pass the Appeal Round and the Battle Round. Barry was dumbfounded for some reason. To Barry, she looked like an elegant princess, her graceful movements crushing those who stand in her way.

Barry decided to introduce himself to her after the Contest, get to know her and have a battle in the near future...

...More like teasing her saying that he was better than she was.

Therefore, after the Contest, Barry found her with her Plusle and Minun. They were sitting at a table in the corner of the ballroom. Barry sat down across from her and musters up the courage to say, "Hi! I'm Barry!"

The peach-haired girl said nothing for a moment. She looked at him with her eyes staring at his. She can tell he was arrogant and boastful, of course so was she.

"I'm better than you!"

Barry scowled, "Girl, don't get ahead of yourself!"

"My name is not Girl, its Ursula!" she replied bitterly, "That's a fact!"

"Ha! You wish!"

The two bickered for a while until those words took Barry by surprise:

"As least I kiss like a girl because _I am one_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" a bewildered Barry asked.

"Take a wild guess, Blondie!"

He strode across the room then, adamant he would prove her wrong, because damn it, he would** not** go down in Sinnoh History as that kid that kissed like a girl, and at the volume she was yelling at, it was better he shut her up now before the rumor spread.

Plus, you know, kissing her was not all that much of a hardship...

...until Ursula dragged Barry into her hotel room where she promised that she will make Barry's sex life...very enjoyable and very painful.


	3. Ash & Zoey: Promise

Title: Promise

Ash/Zoey- FireredShipping

Requested by: Kelsey W

* * *

A kiss.

It was not just a kiss on the cheek.

Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town, had kissed Zoey on the lips.

The unsuspected girl watched as they broke the kiss and stared at each other. The boy smiled as he led Zoey towards the Snowpoint Gym. Their date was just about over. However, Zoey did not want to end it, yet.

She was about to protest when Ash placed his finger on her lips.

"Zoey...I promise that I'll come back here after the Sinnoh League Conference," he said softly.

Zoey blushed as Ash said those words...

...She just hopes that he will come back to her.

_Good luck, Ash. I'll be rooting for you!_

_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Keep those requests coming!**


	4. Barry & Sapphire: Whoops! Wrong Girl!

Title: Whoops! Wrong Girl!

AnarchySynthesizerShipping: Barry/Sapphire (Adventures)

Implied TwinleafShipping: Barry/Dawn

* * *

Barry, Pokémon Trainer from Twinleaf Town was on the hunt in Hoenn. He had spotted his girl of his dreams coming his way. He was hiding behind a tree, waiting for his girl to pass by. The girl's bust was just perfect for his hands to feel. He also had to make sure Ash or Brock were both not in sight.

The girl passes by him as he saw her blue hair swaying in the wind. Barry crept closer while somehow avoiding detection from the blue haired girl. He made it close enough to leer at his target and take in her delicious looking backside. Then, like a lion after its prey, Barry was out of the shrubs and on his prey in a matter of seconds. The girl turned to have Barry's lips firmly against hers while he was fondling her breasts.

"What are you doing, you beast!" she exclaimed after Barry had pulled his mouth away. He looked up and blinked.

This girl was wearing a blue bandana that was wrapped around her brown hair, which Barry mistaken for her hair.

The whole world froze around Barry as he stared in complete shock.

"I know I'm beautiful, but why would you do something like that?" the brown haired beauty scolded, "You've got some nerve!"

"You...You...You're not Dawn! How dare you pretend to be my girl!" Barry exclaimed, shocked and outraged.

"You thought I was your girlfriend!" she asked, arching a delicate eyebrow at Barry.

Barry backed away, his face red, "I kissed a complete stranger...I kissed a random girl..." Barry stammered.

There was an annoyed sound from the girl, "Not just a random girl! My name's Sapphire, the Pokémon Trainer who will conquer the Eight Hoenn Gyms in 80 Days!"

Barry arched an eyebrow as the girl named Sapphire took off running, vowing to kick Barry in between his legs later. Barry felt a strange feeling in his stomach that he was hoping was food poisoning rather than butterflies. There was no way he could fall in love with that Sapphire girl...right?


End file.
